


Progress

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek in Stiles' clothes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Pre-Slash, Snarky Derek, Snarky Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "Dude, seriously, go change back and put on some of my gym clothes or something. I'm starting to think of you like you're an actual wolf. It's unsettling." He gave a quick shake of his head, like he was trying to not think about it.Derek picked his head up from where it had been resting on his paws and looked up at the teen, head tilting in question."Seriously, go!" He ordered, licking his lips in that subconscious nervous tick that Derek was fairly certain Stiles was unaware he did half the time.





	

Things between Stiles and Derek progressed much quicker than the wolf thought they would. One night, about a week after Stiles had invited him in, things changed. Stiles was in the middle of typing up a paper when he stopped, turned to Derek, who was laying at his feet as a wolf, pointed to the stairs and said. "Dude, seriously, go change back and put on some of my gym clothes or something. I'm starting to think of you like you're an actual wolf. It's unsettling." He gave a quick shake of his head, like he was trying to not think about it. 

Derek picked his head up from where it had been resting on his paws and looked up at the teen, head tilting in question. 

"Seriously, go!" He ordered, licking his lips in that subconscious nervous tick that Derek was fairly certain Stiles was unaware he did half the time. 

Derek slowly rose to his feet and trotted off up the stairs. He shifted back to human once he was in Stiles' room and proceeded to spend the next 10 minutes digging through his clothes in an attempt to find something that fit.  

Stiles had gotten broader in the shoulders since the last time he had to borrow his clothes, so finding a shirt wasn’t a problem this time. The problem was finding sweat pants baggy enough to fit comfortably over Derek's slightly wider hips. Once he found something that didn't feel like it was digging into him he made his way back down stairs slowly.  

Stiles was turned in his seat, facing the stairs when Derek came back down, visibly relaxing at the sight of the now human werewolf. "That's better. Seriously, I was about ready to pet you and ask if you wanted to go for a walk." Stiles mock shuddered "I think a week in the dog house is long enough, you can be human around me again." He said before turning back to his laptop with wink and a smirk. 

"I can still rip your throat out with my teeth, Stiles." Derek growled for emphasis before walking over and taking a seat opposite Stiles at the table. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and squinted at Derek over the edge of his laptop screen, the glow making the amber-brown of his irises shine. "Yeah, yeah. Not like I haven't heard that one before." He said dismissively. "Now shut up and let me concentrate." His gaze dropped back to the screen and he started typing again. 

Derek watched him for a moment before getting up and walking into the living room. He found a book in the Sheriff's collection that looked interested before heading back out and rejoining the teen in the kitchen. The two sat in a comfortable silence up until Stiles was finished with his work for the night.  

He closed his laptop, stretched and gave Derek a small, tired wave before turning and walking up to his room without a word. 

Derek stayed until the sun came up, marked where he left off in the book, and headed home.  

The book and borrowed clothes were left in the hall next to Stiles bedroom door. When the teen woke for school he set them on his desk and smiled to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, unless I feel inspired to write more there are only three parts left after this!  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
